


The Big Bad Wolf

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Yongguk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Caregiver/little, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Yongguk, Daehyun is the youngest, Fluff, Human Daehyun, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Human/Werewolf Relationship, Little Daehyun, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual DDlb, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmates, Three chapters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, cgl, ddlb, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: In all the time Yongguk was searching for his mate, he never thought it'd end up being a fragile, young human man.





	1. Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:**  contains non-sexual DDlb and an age gap
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** **:**  DDlb is a BDSM Dom/sub relationship in which the 'Daddy Dom' takes on a caring and protective role and the 'little boy' has child like tendencies.  **DDlb or any other similar relationship is NOT incest or pedophilia**. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. **This particular portrayal is non-sexual.**  If after all this you still think negatively and are even  _thinking_  of posting something rude, I beg of you to just leave. Your comment will be deleted and you will be promptly blocked.

The sun had long set as the two wolves wandered around the outskirts of the small, forest encased town; Yongguk, and Junhong.

Yongguk's pack was small compared to some others around the area. His pack had merely five wolves, and he was the Alpha. His best friend, Himchan, remained his Beta. Youngjae was the third eldest - a sassy subordinate - he was an excellent hunter. Jongup, another subordinate, was their best fighter. And, finally, Junhong, the omega and youngest, was their tracker.

As the Alpha, he was the leader and diplomat - or warchief, if it had to come to that. So, when they caught wind of another wolf on their territory, it was Yongguk and Junhong who went searching; the leader and the tracker, in case they  _did_  run into another pack.

It was past one in the morning, and the two were almost finished making this extra nightly trip. Usually, the pack patrolled twice a day, once in the morning around six, and once at night just after the sun had set. Tonight was different.

Yongguk had this weird feeling stirring in him. It was nothing he'd ever felt before, but neither a particularly good nor a bad feeling. He just felt drawn to go out searching for  _something_. He just didn't know  _what_.

Other wolves wasn't what he found, though. Far from it.

“Hyung,” Junhong began, pulling the alpha from his thoughts, after shifting back to his human form, one knee and one hand on the ground, “I think it was just a loner wandering through town. The scent goes straight through our territory without veering.”

Yongguk took one last sniff of the air, nodding his head before he, too, was shifting into his human form. “You're right.” He murmured thoughtfully, “Let's go home, kid, you got the morning off tomorrow.”

It wasn't more than twenty seconds later that it happened. The two men were about to shift back to their wolf forms, about to run home, that something changed. The wind blew in a different direction, lifting a subtle, sweet smell to Yongguk's nose. Something shifted in his consciousness, and his eyes shot wide open.

He broke into a sprint, toward the smell and that place he'd felt drawn to all night. The alpha barely registered Junhong calling after him, as loud as he could in the quiet town at one in the morning. He finally knew what he'd been sensing all day.

His soulmate.

 

 

For as long as anyone could remember, wolves had soulmates. Most just called them their mate, but the bond was so much more than just a lover. Your soulmate was your other half, and Yongguk was the only one left in his pack to find his.

Himchan and Jongup, Youngjae and Junhong... he loved his family but, when everyone else was off doing couple things, Yongguk was alone. The man had been waiting and searching, years and years, for his soulmate. Who, now, it seemed, was within reach.

 

 

Yongguk didn't stop running until he reached an ally between a bar and a convenience store. It was then that he saw him. The man - boy(?) - was curled up in a fetal position, back against the wall of the convenience store.

He wasn't entirely sure if this man had passed out or what. But as he got closer, he noticed bruises and scratches on the arms looped around his knees.

“Hey.” He found himself approaching the other - his soulmate - cautiously, as Junhong caught up to him. “Are you okay?”

This man, he reeked of human scent, and he looked so very fragile.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Junhong wondered, whom Yongguk had not noticed come up behind him. The elder did nothing to reply, only kneeling down next the other man. Yongguk's fingertips came up to brush the human's cheek, trying to rouse him.

The realization was slow.

First, the human lifted his head, looking groggy. He seemed so young - innocent and beautiful. He was tan, his lips full, and his now widened eyes were cat-like. But red and purple were splattered across his full cheeks, and his eyes looked puffy, like he'd been crying. Yongguk finally understood why this human was lingering here. But there was no fear in his eyes as Yongguk asked again if he was okay. Not as one might expect. There was only wonder and something akin to adoration.

“A-Are you an angel?” The human whispered, lips parting around the soft words as he reached a hand out. It retracted it just as quick, he looked as though he was afraid the werewolf would disappear.

The other let out a breathy chuckle, shaking his head. “What's your name? I'm Yongguk, and that's Junhong.” Said the Alpha, gums showing as he grinned and gestured to the younger wolf.

The human bit down on his lip, half smiling, “D-Daehyun.”

 

 

Daehyun had been preparing to move for a good while, but it wasn't until today that he finally settled in his new apartment in this small town. He hadn't really wanted to move, but he couldn't afford to stay in his old place when his roommate left. Somehow, though, after he'd been in this apartment - this town - for a mere few hours, he had a good feeling about it. It... felt like home, already. With a smile on his lips, he decided to take a trip to the local convenience store, in search of dinner... Unaware of the people he'd meet that night.

 

 

It occurred to Junhong very quickly once this Daehyun lifted his head that these two were soulmates. That was the exact look he'd had on his face when he first met Youngjae. Their Alpha found his other half, _at last_.

“What happened to you, Daehyun?” Questioned the younger wolf, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Daehyun seemed a little more nervous around him, gripping the sleeve of the Alpha's shirt. He acted as though he'd met Yongguk, and it was a little odd. Junhong wondered, is that he looked to the others when he first met his Youngjae?

“Th-they took Dae- m-my money.” Muttered the human.

“Who did?” Yongguk wondered, but he never really got a straight answer. Daehyun had only whispered, “some guys,” before he hid he face in the Alpha's chest. He seemed sleepy, and neither wolf blamed him for. It was late, they were both tired too.

“Where do you live?” The eldest questioned, determined to not overwhelm the human; to take him back to where he belonged. He stood up with Daehyun in his arms, prepared to carry him there, wherever it may have been.

“D- I li... ves... up...” Whatever he was trying to say never made it completely into the air, as he passed out, peacefully, in Yongguk's arms within seconds.

 

 

The only other awake wolf's reaction contained surprise, to say the least, when Yongguk and Junhong came home with a human in arms.

"Uh, Hyung?" Youngjae asked, almost nervously as he glanced up from the couch, "Where'd you get the human?"

Yongguk hushed him, looking down at Daehyun before whispering one word.  _ Soulmate _ . That brought a smile to Youngjae's face. Though, the Alpha didn't notice as he went on past, toward the bathroom to clean Daehyun's wounds.

Now alone, the couple said their greetings. Junhong laid himself across the couch, head in Youngjae's lap. The two smiled at each other, lips brushing. Their greetings weren't exactly  _said_ . Not aloud. The two young men didn't need to speak to communicate; love between soulmates was wordless, easy.

 

 

Meanwhile, in the other room, Daehyun was drifting back into awareness. He was well antiquated with the fact that he just met this man that he had his arms wrapped around, who was holding him up by the legs. Yet, he felt like he'd known Yongguk for years and  _years_.

Maybe that was one of the reasons he started feeling so...  _small_. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he started falling into his little space. Maybe it was right after he got mugged. Those men... they scared him, but then Yongguk came along looking like an angel and got him out of the cold. He seemed so... so  _Daddy_.

Maybe that's why he inadvertently started speaking in third person and began whining when he realized Yongguk was about to clean his cuts.

In the middle of his inner monologue, Yongguk had set him on lid of the toilet so he could rummage through the cabinets. It became clear as he grasped things like cotton balls, bandages, and peroxide that other's plan was to clean him up. Which, thus, was the time his whining commenced.

Yongguk paused, "You okay?" He wondered, glancing over.

Daehyun crossed his arms, a pout forming on his pretty lips. "Don't want to." He muttered, rather grumpily.

Yongguk mimicked the boy's actions, arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow. "Do you want an infection, then?" He questioned.

"No, but that'll hurt!" Daehyun practically cried out, drawing his legs close to his chest as he looked up at Yongguk almost pitifully. "Don't wanna." He repeated with a shake of his head.

Yongguk's first instinct was to sigh at the human's stubbornness, but he couldn't bring himself to.  _How cute was he_ ? Yongguk wanted to pinch his cheeks, but that probably would only hurt Daehyun even more. "Hold my hand?" He knelt down, offering said hand and a soft smile. The pout remained firmly in place, but Daehyun fingers laced through his own.

" _Good boy_."

The words exited his lips against his will, without thinking. Instantly, he was drowning in regret. He shouldn't have said that, no matter how young the human was acting nor how much he adored Daehyun already. The fact is they  _just_  met, Daehyun didn't know they were soulmates yet, and Yongguk didn't know if Daehyun was a little or not - not for sure. The wolf did not have any right to use such words yet.

But, remarkably, Daehyun didn't seem bothered. The boy giggled, rather happily, and a smile formed on his lips.

In that moment, all doubt vanished from Yongguk's mind. His soulmate was, undeniably and irrevocably, a little. Just as the werewolf was, without a doubt, a Daddy. And they would discuss this, with much details, in the morning. Werewolves, soulmates, littleness and all.


	2. It's destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tag this in the beginning, but there is quite an age difference between Daehyun and Yongguk in this story; a little over seven years. If you are uncomfortable with that, I'm sorry I didn't warn you before.

When Daehyun awoke, it was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Last night, he'd fallen asleep while Yongguk was carrying him through the house again. It made him blush, as he sat up, remembering. Even now, in his big headspace, his feelings didn't change. He still felt like he knew Yongguk, like he cared, just more mature about it. Taking several glances around the room, Daehyun realized he was alone.

The young man was soon leaving the bed, noting that he was still dressed in his clothes from the previous night. That was a comfort that he wasn't brought to the home of a criminal with malicious intent.

Looking further, there was a stack of clothes on the nightstand with a note. He shook his head, refusing to even take another glance at them; he wasn't comfortable with the idea of wearing someone's clothes yet.

“Hello?” He spoke up, making his way to the doorway, peeking out. The hall, too, was empty. And so Daehyun left this bedroom, and traveled through the house, down a staircase. “Hello?” He called again, padding down the steps.

A voice echoed his own, replying with another, “Hello?”

He entered into a large living room, which was inhabited by two couches, a tv (among other things), and two men. One he didn't know, the other was a blonde he'd met the previous night; Junhong, he was pretty sure.

"Hello.” Said the man he didn't know, who sported deep blue hair, narrow eyes, and a kind smile.

“H-Hi.” Replied Daehyun, feeling a little awkward. Luckily, Junhong (?) decided to be his savior, and pointed him toward another room, presumably the kitchen.

“Yongguk-hyung wants to talk to you.”

“Ah, thank you.” He proceeded to bow deeply, blushing as he hurried off to where he'd been directed. The kitchen was large and spacious, with large white and silver appliances, and a table in the middle of the room. There was yet another man he didn't recognize, standing at the stove, cooking away. Yongguk, meanwhile, was seated at the head of the table. His gaze was trailing on Daehyun's face, watching as the human took everything in. Slowly, Daehyun's eyes met his, heat rising to his face under the intensity.

“Daehyun,” Yongguk spoke up, drawing his attention further in, hypnotizing him - there was no way Daehyun could escape now, “can I talk to you?"

He nodded mutely in reply, taking the seat Yongguk gestured him toward, along one of the long ends of the table. The human folded his hands in front of himself, on the wooden table top. He didn't notice until right then, but the stove was off and the brunette who'd been cooking was gone.

“How are you feeling?” The other questioned, bringing Daehyun's attention back once more.

“I'm... I'm fine.” Daehyun settled with, smiling softly; a little confused, maybe slightly embarrassed, but good.

“Good.” Yongguk's lips pulled back in a smile that revealed gums, stopping Daehyun's breath momentarily. “About last night...” He trailed off.

 _Shit_. The human's heart rate increased, his teeth coming into contact with his lips. _Shit, shit, shit._ He thought.

“I'm sorry.”

Both men said these words at the exact same time.

“Why are you sorry?” Questioned Daehyun, “You took me in; I probably would've been out there all night in the cold if it wasn't for you.”

“I'm sorry because I thought I'd scared you. I though I'd been too bold by bringing you to my home.” Yongguk explained, his hand coming to rest on the table, fingers twitching like he wanted to inch toward Daehyun's own hand.

“And...” The human breathed in deep, embarrassed as he gave his own apology, “I'm sorry I was being... _childish_ last night. And clingy, since we've only just met.”

Yongguk let out a deep, endearing chuckle. “You were cute.” He admitted.

That made Daehyun's cheeks turn the color of roses, again . Then, he decided, to hell with it; he needed to know. “Why do you think it feels like I've known you forever?” The words were finally into the air, but then the tables turned. It was now Daehyun who was relieved, and Yongguk who was dripping with nerves.

“I'll... I'll tell you in a little,” The other man promised, “but why don't you tell me about yourself first? I don't remember seeing you around town until last night.”

Daehyun agreed to that easily, with the compromise that he'd get to known more about Yongguk too. “Well,” He began, trying to find a simple point to begin with, “My name's Jung Daehyun, I'm nineteen, almost twenty. I've been going to college near here for about two years now, but I only recently moved into the apartment complex near... well, near the store you found me at. I'm studying finance, but I love music.” He shrugged as he finished, hot under Yongguk's suddenly more intense gaze.

“Nineteen?” He questioned, “I'm twenty seven.”

The revelation stunned Daehyun into complete silence, yet he could not bring himself to care.

“Does that bother you?” The elder wondered.

Daehyun shook his head slowly at first, suddenly laughing. “No, no it doesn't."

“Well then, I'm Bang Yongguk, 27, and I don't live alone as you probably already guessed.” Yongguk laughed, gesturing around himself vaguely, “I live with four of my friends, but they're practically my brothers.”

"Wow." The younger murmured, "That must be... interesting."

Yongguk agreed with a chuckle. "I have to admit, sometimes we drive each other crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You must all be very close." Was the conclusion Daehyun came to.

"We are." Yongguk nodded, again, looking nervous, "That plays a big part into what I'm going to tell you now."

The younger nodded, falling silent, as he waited. Yongguk sucked in a deep breath. "Me, Junhong, and the other three guys in the house... we're shapeshifters." He said, words coming out quick. His palms were slick with sweat.

Daehyun only blinked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. It took him a moment or two to come up with a response.

"Like, you turn into..."

"Wolves; we're a pack, I'm the Alpha."

"So a werewolf?"

"I guess," Yongguk laughed hesitantly, "just with a bit more free will and less craziness."

"But what does that have to do with me?" The human wondered, resting his hand atop Yongguk's. The contact eased the Alpha's nerves.

"Well, wolves have mates," Began the elder, "soulmates, actually, to be precise. And bonds run deep, connections are intense. That's why you feel like we've known each other forever."

Daehyun's eyes shot wide open, his head snapping up, gaze locking on Yongguk. His lips parted. He wanted to speak, but words just wouldn't form. The elder swallowed nervously under his gaze.

"So what you're saying is... I'm you soulmate?" Daehyun asked after a minute, to be sure, even though he had a pretty good idea what Yongguk was implying.

The shapeshifter nodded mutely, before he was hurrying to add, "I get it if you don't understand or believe me, you can leave if-"

“-I believe you.” And Daehyun leaned over, pressing his lips to Yongguk's; experimenting. Sparks flew everywhere. A satisfied smirk was on his face when he pulled away. “Definitely believe you.”

“You're a little, aren't you?” The words melted Daehyun's grin away, replacing it with sputtering embarrassment. He knew he acted childish the previous night, but he didn't know he was _that_ obvious!

“H- _How_?” Was all he managed.

Yongguk shrugged. “I know things... and you're cute.”

“You don't-”

“Mind?” The elder guessed, “No, but I'm sorry I acted like your Daddy when I shouldn't have.”

“I...” Stuttered the human, embarrassed, “I didn't really mind.”

This... this right here was heaven, and Yongguk was still like an angel. “Would you go out with me?” Daehyun blurted out; he wanted to take it slow, despite the revelation of being this man's soulmate. He didn't want to skip everything in the beginning and go straight to being a couple.

“I'd love to.”

Clearly, Yongguk agreed.

 

 

In the other room, Junhong, Himchan, Jongup, and the newly awake Youngjae all had grins plastered to their faces, ears pressed to the wall as they eavesdropped.

 

Soon, Daehyun was being introduced to the four eavesdroppers in the living room, getting passed from hug to hug. He honestly couldn't be happier here.

 

 

Yongguk drove Daehyun home about an hour after that, dropping him off in front of the small apartment building. They shared kiss, another gentle experiment.

“Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow?” Yongguk wondered, his fingers lingering against Daehyun's cheek.

“I'd love that.” Replied the younger.

 

 

 _Meanwhile_...

“He's a little,” Himchan wondered, “isn't he?”

Junhong nodded, resting his head against Youngjae's shoulder. “I think so; he seemed little last night.”

“What luck is that?” Chuckled the eldest of the four, “Bbang finds his soulmate and he just so happens to be a little too?”

“It's not luck.” Jongup replied, leaning into his mate's side.

“Jongup's right,” declared Youngjae, “it's destiny.”

“I think Hyung's gonna be a good Daddy.” Said the second youngest, speaking absently as he toyed with Himchan's hair. The other three murmured quick agreements.

“Here, here!” Exclaimed Junhong. Laughter among the wolf pack ensued, still celebrating the discovery of their Alpha's mate and their newest pack member.


	3. Little Pup

They had a silent agreement to not talk about soulmates on their first date, not directly, at least. Instead they discussed their interests and other aspects of their lives instead, but if that thing happened to take part in the story, so be it. Yongguk brought the human to a nice Italian restaurant, and they settled in a booth; a private corner.

Daehyun couldn't help but feel embarrassed, like other people might see through the makeup he'd used to cover his bruises; like they'd blame Yongguk for them. Though, it did help to have a handsome distraction sitting across from him.

"So," Daehyun began, folding his hands under his chin, "tell me about yourself."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Yongguk wondered, mimicking the action with a smile.

"Why don't you tell me about your life growing up?"

 

Yongguk grew up with two siblings (an older sister and a twin brother), in his parent's large pack. He had a pretty normal childhood (normal for shifters, that is), a loving and big family. Packs were tight-knit, his was no exception. With other packs though, things could get possessive and territorial very quickly. It got to that point when Yongguk was seventeen and met another shapeshifter at his school. The young man was that same age as him, give or take a few months, and had just moved to the area.

They became fast friends, despite being from rivaling packs that didn't approve. When the young men turned eighteen, they left the school and the country side where they lived. They formed a new pack, the friends - Yongguk and Himchan.

 

"Are packs really that defensive?" Daehyun brought his elbow up on the table, leaning on his palm up on the table.

"Pretty much." Yongguk shrugged, "It's easier to understand if you look at it from the wolf side; wolves fight to survive. Hell, I'm surprised there isn't as much infighting like normal wolf packs."

Daehyun's mouth formed an O, the only word exiting his mouth being, 'wow.'

"Intense?" Yongguk chuckled.

"Very." Daehyun replied, smiling.

"What about your family?" The alpha wondered, leaning closer with interest. They didn't realize until then that there faces had been inching closer and closer.

Their eyes met, then Daehyun glanced down at the elder's lips. "Tell you in a minute." The human smirked, leaning closer, going in for a kiss...

And it was then that the waiter came by. They bolted apart quick as lightning, trying to act like that didn't happen. The man dropped their food off with little said, only a quiet, 'enjoy,' before he left with a forced smile.

" _Ass_." Yongguk muttered under his breath, which was the only thing either of them said about the man.

"So, my family?" Daehyun began, resisting his instinct to dig into his food immediately - Daehyun could eat like a pack of hungry wolves, but Yongguk might actually understand that. "Well, I'm not straight, I'm sure you knew that... or maybe you didn't, I don't really know how this-" He glanced around, then whispered, " _soulmate_ thing works. Anyway, after I came out, my family and I kinda drifted apart, but we all used to be very close."

 

Daehyun grew up with one brother and two parents that loved their kids and each other. They were all one big happy family until Daehyun's late teenage years. His parents were having more and more issues, ones that began with money and expanded into other things.

The couple divorced when Daehyun was seventeen, a year before they discovered his sexuality via his Instagram page that they weren't supposed to find, which is long deleted now.

They loved him, despite having difficulty understanding. In the end, it was Daehyun that pulled away first; he didn't want to be the cause of anymore heartache.

 

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Yongguk let his hand fall atop Daehyun's, which was on the table.

A smile graced Daehyun's lips. "Thank you for listening."

That smile could light up a room, and it certainly did light Yongguk's own face up. "Now, let's eat; I can  _hear_ your stomach growling." They both chuckled, and proceeded to dig in.

 

Dinner was amazing, the conversation even better. Daehyun's suspicion was being confirmed; he was falling for Yongguk. Part of him wondered at first if the undeniable attraction was only because they were soulmates, but now he could safely say that wasn't the entire reason. Yongguk was genuinely a great person.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling in the distance, and Daehyun stilled in his seat coming back to reality and towards his little space so fast you'd be dizzy. It'd been raining for a while, though they'd just left the restaurant in time for the storm to worsen. The water drops on the windshield on Yongguk's truck made a bright strike in the distance scatter its light.

"Daehyunnie?" Yongguk wondered, resting his free hand on the younger's thigh. He glanced over, flipping the overhead lights on, and noticed Daehyun biting down on his lip. It dawned on him, then, what was wrong. "You don't like storms, do you?"

The younger man shook his head, first slowly, then almost violently as thunder crashed much closer. A whine slipped passed his lips, but then Yongguk was sliding across the seat of the truck and wrapping him up in a hug, pulling the younger half into his lap. The alpha pressed a kiss to the human's temple, then the top of his head. "Why don't I take you home and keep you company, Daehyunnie?"

The boy began fiddling with his fingers, hands folded across his stomach and eyes cast down. "I'd like that," He murmured, "but I don't know if I'm gonna be b-big that much longer."

"That's perfectly okay," Yongguk assured him, pressing his nose into Daehyun's neck (one of his wolf habits that transferred into his human mannerisms), "you can be as little as you need to be."

Biting his lip again, Daehyun wiggled around to face his new boyfriend (?). Could he call him that yet? But it was at this point that Daehyun broke their unspoken agreement, directly, at least, this time. "H-How did we end up like this? I mean, did the universe or w-whoever picks soulmates know I'd be a little when they put us together?"

"That's a good question," Yongguk took the younger's hand, lacing their fingers together, "It could be a coincidence, or it could've all been intentional. But what I do know is that I care about you; I want to be part of your life, and, if you'll let me, maybe even be your Daddy."

Silence lingered between, a heavy and confusing fog, until thunder startled Daehyun and he wrapped his arms around Yongguk's neck. "Thank you." He whispered then.

"For what?" The elder asked; he was just stating the truth, and what he wanted. He knew some people in the world weren't expecting of the lifestyle and dynamics Daehyun (and himself) preferred, but he didn't know that warranted thanks.

"For being the nicest guy I've ever met. For being willing to be my Daddy when others think it's disgusting."

Yongguk shook his head, but he was smiling as he took Daehyun's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't thank me for treating you right, okay? You deserve it, and so much more." The words were said slowly, with passion and intent. They actually made a smile grace Daehyun's lips, and he soon giggled, jumping a little less at the next clap of thunder. Yongguk bopped the boy on the nose, chuckling at his cuteness, "Let's get you home, baby boy."

Yongguk slid the boy off his lap, spinning him around so his back was against the leather seat. Soon, Daehyun was being buckled in by dexterous hands, soft lips pressing against his forehead. Already, Yongguk was falling into his role, doting on Daehyun with all the affection he had to give.

The thunder still made Daehyun tense and scared in the dark of the truck cab, but with Yongguk's humming and the hand linked to his on the leather of the seat, the human felt a whole lot more secure. So secure, that he dozed off on the drive home.

 

Daehyun was roused a little while later by hands on his shoulders and a soft voice. He soon realized Yongguk was saying, "Daehyunnie, we're home." Blinking open his eyes, the human had a brief flashback to when they first met, laying eyes upon Yongguk's kind expression. He still wondered, in the back of his mind, if the alpha was an angel sent especially for him. "Want me to carry you?" Yongguk asked, bringing Daehyun out of his thoughts.

The younger shook his head, replying with a single word - a murmured, ' _neighbors_.'

Yongguk merely nodded, before leaning in close, smiling like he had a devious plan. "Okay," He began, taking Daehyun's hands in his, "here's what we're gonna do; on the count of three, we're gonna get out, and make a run for the building, got it?"

"Mhmhm!" Daehyun hummed, bringing his hand up in a salute, "Aye aye, Alpha Gukkie!" The boy giggled, pecking Yongguk's cheek, before they slid to opposite ends of the truck.

"One." Stated Yongguk, glancing over his shoulder. Daehyun was waiting eagerly, leaning against the door, hand hovering near the latch. "Two..." He brought his hands up, mimicking a peace sign with the number, before signing the last number and exclaiming, "Three! Go, go, go!"

When he first popped the door open, Daehyun pushed the latch down, and then bolted out of the truck, slamming it shut. The two ran like madmen toward the building, rushing for the safety of the awning. Daehyun pressed himself flat against the wall, looking like a cat trying to get away from the water. Yongguk was a mere second behind him, laughing loudly as he knocked his shoulder into brick.

He slung an arm around Daehyun's waist, to which the younger looked up and smiled. They proceeded to head inside the building, away from the loud, pelting rain.

"Hello, Daehyun-sshi." Said an old man who was hobbling into the elevator.

Yongguk looked between his soulmate and the elderly man, slightly concerned, until Daehyun spoke up with a smile. "Good evening, Mr. Lee." The youngest spoke up. No giggles, no higher voice, no stutters, just normal Daehyun. The couple entered the elevator behind the elderly Mr. Lee, pressing the button for the second floor. The trip was short and silent, and the young men got off on their floor holding hands.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Yongguk glanced around quickly before his eyes found Daehyun's face. "Are you big again?" He questioned, still extremely puzzled. That was when Daehyun burst into delighted, high-pitched giggles, almost toppling over and practically running into Yongguk's side.

"Nope!" The boy twiddled his fingers as though an illusion was melting away, "All pretend! Tricked you~"

Suddenly, Yongguk was reigning the younger in, tickling his sides, "You're a mischievous little boy aren't you?"

"Mhmhm!" Exclaimed Daehyun, holding his arms up half in the air, almost like he wanted a hug. What he asked though, was "upsies?" with the cutest, shy and innocent look. How could Yongguk resist? He couldn't; he was such a sucker for his soulmate already, and it seemed Daehyun let go of most of his embarrassment and wanted to take advantage of the empty hall.

"Of course, my little cutie pie." Yongguk bopped his nose again, holding up one finger which made Daehyun become very still. "First," He continued, "apartment number?"

The boy held up two fingers with his right hand, and then made a round shape with his left.  _Twenty_ , Yongguk realized.

"Secondly," Yongguk held his hand out, palm up, asking gently, "key?"

The human dug into his pants pocket, producing a small keychain. He gripped one of the smaller, silver keys on the loop with intention (one with a cute, pikachu silicon cover) and passed it to the alpha.

"Okay, up up now." Yongguk smiled, holding his arms out. It didn't take long for Daehyun to hop up, hooking his legs over Yongguk's hips. The younger gripped Yongguk's shirt in his hands, clinging to him like a koala. A sleepy one, at that. Yongguk brought Daehyun to the twentieth apartment and unlocked the door with little difficulty.

It was then that the human began wiggling out of Yongguk's grip, dropping to the floor. He held up a single finger, indicating for the alpha to wait. He turned, ready to hurry off, before he stopped and turned back. "Bathroom that way. First door on the left." He pointed somewhere of to the back of the apartment, and then off to the left of the room, "Kitchen that way. Help yourself." Daehyun smiled, before he hurried off to a room on the right of the room.

Yongguk chuckled at his antics, looking around the room, before heading to the bathroom he'd been pointed to.

 

At some point, Yongguk settled on Daehyun's couch, lounging as he waited for the younger. It was about seven minutes later that the human joined him, appearing from the bathroom in pajamas, with a teddy bear hanging from one hand.

A smile crept up on his face, his arms opening up in an invitation. The younger hurried over to him quickly, climbing into his lap. Their pecked each others lips - Yongguk could smell his minty breath - before Daehyun's back met his chest, both their legs draped across the length of the couch, and the human's head came down of Yongguk's shoulder. Daehyun felt at peace here; protected and secure with his soulmate. But, boy, it was going to be difficult getting used to that concept. He'd stick with boyfriend for now. "Comfy." The younger muttered, barely legible. He clutched his bear close to his chest.

"The couch?" Yongguk thought he meant, "Yeah, it is really comfortable, baby boy."

"Huh-uh." Daehyun shook his head, looking over his shoulder. "Comfy with you. Safe. First from meanies, now thunder." With that, he fell silent, gripping Yongguk's wrists and bringing the alpha's arms around his waist.

A smile grew on Yongguk's lips; that's all he'd ever wanted, to make someone feel loved and protected. And, just as well, he felt complete. It wasn't that his life didn't have purpose or that he wasn't loved before Daehyun came along, but now it was so much more, like there had been pieces of his puzzle missing all along, and that he'd only now found them. Yongguk dropped a kiss to the top of the younger's head. It was soon, yes, but he was falling for Daehyun just as fast as Daehyun was falling asleep in his arms.

He sent his pack mates a quick text in their group chat, saying that there was a change of plans and he'd be spending the night at Daehyun's. Himchan was in charge until he got back. Finally, Yongguk found himself able to relax. The thunder in the distance was long forgotten by both young men.

 

 

The thing about wolf packs was that not only did soulmates have special bonds, but it was very easy for a soulmate to integrate into said pack. Daehyun loved spending time with the other wolves. He got over his shyness very quickly and discovered how much he had in common with them. Not only that, but he couldn't have imagined a closer family than them.

Months had gone by, even, after he'd first met Yongguk and Junhong in that alleyway. They were moving a bit faster than 'normal' couples, but in the end neither minded. They were definitely moving slower either Youngjae and Junhong or Himchan and Jongup. But, by now, Daehyun spent half his time at Yongguk's house. If only he'd met the man sooner, before he'd moved to his new apartment, then maybe he wouldn't have needed it at all.

Though, the thing that really struck him as odd at first was getting comfortable around the others when he was little. He'd never been like that with someone he wasn't involved with romantically - no one had ever accepted it - but they all loved him.

Maybe it was fate that he got put with accepting people, but it could also help that they knew Yongguk and that Yongguk was open with his interests.

Speaking of Yongguk and spending time at his house, Daehyun was just awakening from his nap, with Yongguk, of course; he hadn't given the elder much a choice. Daehyun could be very persuasive when he wanted to be, and strong.

You see, there was a voice waking him, but it was comfortable, though, in this bed and these arms. "Daehyunnie?" Came Yongguk's voice yet again.

Okay, now Daehyun was awake, and whining profusely. "'addy~" He complained, pushing his head into the man's chest, "'on't wanna."

And, yeah, after a month or so, Daehyun had finally gotten the courage to ask Yongguk, officially, to be his Daddy. And today was his little day, a Saturday, which they set up to keep Daehyun's stress at a minimum. If he needed it, or wanted it, he could be little more often, or less.

Slowly, the human lifted his head, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He pouted pitifully at his soulmate, despite the colorful pacifier between his lips. It was blue and pink, with a cartoon puppy on the shield. Yongguk bought it for him, after seeing how beat up and plain his old one was.

"Daehyunnie," Yongguk chuckled, "little pup, your paci's upside down. How did you manage that, baby?"

The boy shrugged, smiling big. It was then Yongguk quickly gripped the soother's ring and spun it around. "Himchannie's making dinner." Yongguk said, sitting up and taking his soulmate with him, "You hungry, pup?"

The younger nodded enthusiastically, holding his arms up in the air.

"Up up?" Questioned Yongguk, and slid to the edge of the bed, standing up. Daehyun shuffled over, arms up again as the elder lifted him easily.

"Up up." Mumbled the human, giggling quietly and hiding his face in Yongguk's neck. The boy's babbling was the cutest thing to him. Yongguk couldn't help his smile.

"'addy, wait, stuffie." Daehyun was pointing to the abandoned teddy bear, reaching towards it.

The elder turned and snatched it easily, handing it over to the human quickly. "That what you wanted, baby boy?" He wondered, giving the boy a quick kiss to the top of the head. He didn't really expect an answer, and made his to the living room.

It was around five thirty in the afternoon, and Daehyun had been here practically all day. Thus, his coloring book and crayons (which he'd been playing with earlier, before his nap) were still on the coffee table. And so, of course, when they came into sight, Daehyun was wiggling and trying to get out of Yongguk's hold.

"Ah ah." The alpha murmured as he was setting the younger down, holding a finger up to indicate patience. "Manners." He tutted, pecking his boy's forehead, then nose, and smiled.

Daehyun giggled, murmuring something akin to, "thank you, Daddy."

"Go play, baby boy."

Before he did, Daehyun held up a heart with his hands and giggled, then hurried off to his book.

Youngjae and Junhong were sitting on one of the couches, arms around each other, and they had pretended to look in different directions to give the couple some privacy. Yongguk, however, once the youngest of them all was distracted, made a vague motion to Daehyun, then to the other couple, and finally in the kitchen's general direction.

"We'll watch him." Youngjae assured their alpha with a smile. Though, when Yongguk left for the kitchen to check on dinner (and Himchan and Jongup), Youngjae turned to his soulmate and smirked. One finger up, he whispered a 'shh,' and slid down to the floor. "What'cha doing, Daehyunnie?" He questioned, leaning closer. The human looked to him quizzically, pointing down at his coloring book. It was open to a page with a half colored wolf.

"That's really pretty, Daehyun." Junhong smiled, having snuck up on the other side of their human packmate.

"T'ank you." Daehyun smiled, looking full of pride... And then Youngjae tackled him to the floor and began tickling him. Junhong held the boy's arms down to prevent escape, and tinkling laughter soon filled the room.

"No, no, stop~" He laughed, the pacifier falling from his lips from laughing so much. It clattered to the floor as Youngjae let out a cackle.

"How can I when you're so adorably ticklish?" He wondered, smiling what could only be known as a happy and evil smile.

"D-Daddy!" Daehyun called, giggling so much he had a hard time speaking, "D-Daddy, h-help!"

Yongguk came hurrying into the room at the noise, then froze at the sight.

"D-Daddy~" The youngest tried to whine but, given the giggling, it wasn't easy, "save me!" The boy exclaimed, trying to reach out towards Yongguk to no avail. The elder quickly swooped in, pretending to karate chop the tickle monsters and bringing the youngest into his arms.

"I come back and my boy's being tortured. Oh, how could you?" Yongguk was chuckling through his monologue, resting his chin on top of Daehyun's head. Youngjae and Junhong were laying flat on the floor, the former laughing hysterically. "My pup got away unscathed!" The elder continued, kissing Daehyun's forehead and cheeks, "So tough~"

Daehyun was soon giggling, kissing Yongguk back the same way. Youngjae and Junhong were getting themselves up at that time, which caused Daehyun to glance back at them. "Down?" He asked, to which Yongguk did set him on the floor. He proceeded to hug Youngjae and Junhong, still giggling.

It was then that Himchan's head popped around the corner, Jongup's head appearing below. It was Himchan who sassed them with, "Dinner's ready, children and Bbang."

Yongguk pocketed the pacifier that'd been on the floor before he took Daehyun's hand and led him to the kitchen.

Daehyun never felt more loved than he did when he was with the pack. This was the best family he'd ever been a part of.

 

The sun set quickly after the pack finished dinner, which meant several of the then would have to go out on patrol. Yongguk didn't like leaving Daehyun when he was in little space, but he was the alpha and this was his responsibility. Daehyun, even, understood that. "Daddy, go~" He said, hands forming a claw like shape as he pretended to prowl (in reality, he was tiptoeing without moving.

Yongguk had laughed, pulling Daehyun into his arms and muttering, "My silly boy, I love you."

Now Daehyun was sitting in front of the coffee table again, finishing the picture he'd been coloring carefully all day. Youngjae and Junhong went on patrol with the alpha, so it was Himchan and Jongup that were watching the boy. And, despite how insistent Daehyun was that Yongguk didn't need to stay with him, he was scared. It wasn't the first time Daehyun was left waiting for Yongguk to come home, but even Himchan and Jongup who'd been dealing with this for years and years still got nervous.

Daehyun put his crayons down in frustration, turning towards the two on baby-sitting duty. "Is Daddy gonna be okay?" He wondered, eyes wide.

"I'm sure he will be, sweetie." Himchan assured the boy, reaching a hand out, prompting the human to crawl forward, leaning against the couch.

"He's always really careful, Daehyunnie." Jongup added, smiling softly.

Daehyun sighed, before lifting his arms into the air. "Uppie," He wondered, "upsies?"

"Of course." The younger of the two wolves replied, briefly standing from the couch to scoop the human up. He sat back down directly afterwards, allowing Daehyun to tuck his head into his neck, and proceeding to hum a lullaby.

Himchan turned down the TV volume, and Daehyun was out in minutes.

"Uppie, you'd be a really good father." Himchan murmured, careful to not wake the sleeping and stressed little in Jongup's arms.

"You think?" The younger questioned, his face lighting up, lips forming a smile.

"Yeah." Himchan responded, "You know, someday, I want a kid."

"Like a little, or a baby?" Jongup inquired, curiosity peaked.

"I don't care," The elder admitted sheepishly, "I just want someone to take care of. A bigger family; with you."

"You'd make a great dad, Channie." Jongup leaned closer, kissing his soulmate briefly, "And, yeah, I want that too."

The next hour was filled with hand holding, humming, and Daehyun drifting in and out of sleep. The two knew that if Yongguk didn't get back before ten, they were to  _try_ and put Daehyun down to bed. It was nine forty when the two glanced at the clock then each other. If Daehyun had to go to sleep before the alpha was back, no doubt he'd be nervous and whiny.

The human lifted his head, blinking his eyes sleepily. "They back yet?" He wondered, glancing around the room. At this point, it sounded as though he was half in big space, but too tired to leave the subordinate's lap.

The eldest was about to speak up and say that no, they weren't back and that he was gonna have to go to bed soon, but it was in that moment that the porch steps began creaking. The two wolves stilled, glancing over at the door. Even though Daehyun's hearing wasn't as good and the sound of steps and keys went unnoticed by him, his gaze followed theirs. Soon, the door opened; the rest of their pack was home.

Slowly, a smile formed on the little's lips at the sight of the other three wolves, Yongguk in the lead. "Daddy!" He exclaimed, practically rocketing back into little space as he hopped off Jongup's lap and dashed over to the alpha.

"Hey, pup." The eldest smiled, lifting Daehyun easily into his arms, "Miss me?"

The human nodded eagerly, soon resting his head against the alpha's neck, waving to the others over Yongguk's shoulder. Coming home was always the best part of patrol, no doubt, except when you bring bad news, but luckily tonight they had none.

Yongguk and Daehyun could bid their packmates goodnight and get ready for bed in peace. Not knowing if his lover was going to come home in one piece was stressful to Daehyun, little or big, but he wouldn't change this for a thing. He wouldn't give up the unconditional love and family he was given.

"Want your paci?" Yongguk wondered after they'd finished the venture of getting ready, offering the plastic soother he'd grabbed from the coffee table earlier. The human nodded eagerly and accepted the dummy as it was pushed between his lips.

"'addy," Questioned Daehyun, lisping heavily due to the soother and sleepiness, "wedthime sory?"

"Of course." Yongguk smiled, running a few fingers through the younger's locks, "Which one, pup?"

The human only formed claws with his hands. He tried to growl around the pacifier, but in the end it only sounded like a gurgle.

Ah, but Yongguk knew what he meant; the three little pigs. Sometimes it could mean little red riding hood too, but Daehyun usually pulled a blanket around him like a hood for that.

The alpha pulled Daehyun closer to his side, allowing the boy to wiggle around until he was comfortable, before he began reciting the story he was beginning to know by heart.

 

_"Presently came along a Wolf, and knocked at the door, and said, 'Little Pig, little Pig, let me come in.'_

_To which the Pig answered, 'No,_ no _, by the hair of my chinny chin chin.'_

 _'Then I'll_ huff  _and I'll_ puff _, and I'll blow your house in!' said the Wolf."_

 

Daehyun let out a yawn in the middle of the story, prompting Yongguk to say, "That's enough for tonight, my pup. Rest up."

The human let out a half-hearted whine, but he only snuggled closer, murmuring, "'addy not... big bad wolf... he big g-good wolf."

That brought a smile to the alpha's face, and he murmured, "I love you, Daehyunnie."

"Wove you too, 'addy." Whispered the little human, before falling into a deep sleep in the arms of his big,  _good_ wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry that took me so long, I've been having motivation and health issues.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyone want some bonus chapters for HimUp and YoungLo? I'm really considering writing them.**  
>  **Also, I'm going on vacation for the next few days, so forgive me if I don't answer in a timely fashion.**


End file.
